Many vehicles, such as, for example, motorcycles, lawn tractors, and quad bikes and the like, are not typically provided with a reverse gear. As such, users of such vehicles must maneuver the vehicles manually, sometimes requiring physically pushing the vehicle, which can be difficult or even hazardous, depending on the size of the vehicle, the conditions under foot and the strength and agility of the user.
There have been attempts to provide reverse mechanisms to vehicles, such as, for example, motorcycles and the like:
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,001,862 B2 discloses a reverse drive assembly for a motorcycle that includes a transmission assembly having a main shaft and a counter shaft. The reverse drive assembly includes a first drive member configured to be coupled to an opposite end of the main shaft, a second drive member configured to be coupled to a second end of the counter shaft, and an engagement member operatively positioned between the second drive member and the counter shaft. The engagement member is movable between a first position out of engagement with the second drive member and the counter shaft, and a second position in engagement between the second drive member and the counter shaft to drive the counter shaft in a reverse direction. In some constructions, the engagement member is operatively positioned between the first drive member and the main shaft.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,361 B1 discloses a reverse drive mechanism [that] is configured to rotate at least one wheel of a multi-wheeled device in a reverse direction so that the device moves in that reverse direction. One particular application involves a motorcycle conversion assembly in which at least one of the rear wheels of the conversion assembly is driven in the reverse direction so as to back-up the motorcycle.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,952,305 B2 discloses a vehicle comprising a rotatable wheel (e.g., three rotatable wheels), a forward drive mechanism including a forward drive motor (e.g., an internal combustion engine), and a reverse drive mechanism. The reverse drive mechanism includes a reverse drive motor (e.g., an electric motor) adapted to move the chassis in the rearward direction, and a reverse drive control programmed to inhibit operation of the reverse drive mechanism when the forward drive motor is off. In one embodiment, the vehicle includes a battery for operating the reverse drive motor, and the reverse drive control is programmed to inhibit operation of the motor when a characteristic of the battery (e.g., an output voltage) falls below a threshold. The vehicle can further include a temperature sensor for the reverse drive motor. In this embodiment, the reverse drive control is programmed to inhibit operation of the reverse drive motor when the temperature of the motor exceeds a threshold.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,636 B1 discloses a motorcycle wheel attachment for [a] replacement for a rear sheave or sprocket that attaches to the hub of the rear wheel. The outer perimeter of the apparatus resembles the outer perimeter of the replaced motorcycle sheave/sprocket so that the respective drive belt or chain can be affixed around the perimeter. With respect to the belt or chain, the engine and transmission, the attachment functionally replaces the sheave/sprocket. The attachment includes an enclosed inner gear system having a locked and unlocked position. In the locked position, none of the gears rotate with respect to the exterior of the attachment. In the unlocked position, the gears couple to the movement of the exterior of the attachment as well as the drive force exerted by the belt or chain. This coupled movement allows the attachment and wheel to rotate in a reverse direction using the forward drive of the engine, thereby giving the motorcycle reverse power.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,579 B2 discloses a reverse drive for a small vehicle [that] includes a primary driven gear through which an external motor imparts a rotary motion to a first shaft. A worm gear is mounted on and rotates with the first shaft. A worm wheel is mounted on and rotates with a second shaft. The worm wheel engages and is rotated by the worm gear with a gear reduction being effected through engagement of the worm gear and the worm wheel so that the second shaft rotates at a slower speed than the first shaft. A clutch is mounted on the second end of the second shaft, which can be moved between an engaged position and a disengaged position.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,894 B2 discloses a shift control device for a bicycle . . . having a planetary gear assembly for varying the relative angular position between an actuating member and a control member. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the shift control device includes a control member engageable with a ring gear to drive a plurality of planetary gears about a fixed base member. The fixed base member preferably includes a sun gear integrally attached thereto. The planetary gears are preferably carried by an actuating member configured to pull and release a bicycle shift cable. Rotation of the planetary gears results in the tension or release of the bicycle shift cable. The shift control device can include a positioning mechanism for controlling the position of the actuating member relative the base member.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,651 B1 discloses a vehicle drive assembly with a motor configured for driving the vehicle and including a rotatably driven motor shaft. A first swing arm has a first end housing the motor and a second end pivotably and supportively attachable to a vehicle body, with an elongated portion joining the ends. The vehicle also has a gearbox housing configured for transmitting torque to a road surface through a road engaging member, and a transmission directly engaged with the motor shaft and housed within the gearbox housing. The transmission is configured for transmitting torque from the motor shaft to the housing. A second swing arm is pivotably and supportively attachable to the vehicle body. An axle is fixed to the second swing arm, received within the gearbox housing, and attached to the transmission such that the second swing arm is supported by the transmission. The transmission preferably includes a planetary gear reduction unit with a gear carrier rotationally fixed to the first swing arm and a plurality of gears operatively associated with the shaft and the gearbox housing to transmit torque therebetween. Preferably at least one of the gears is mounted to the gear carrier, more preferably a plurality of planetary gears is mounted to the gear carrier.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,678 discloses a bicycle transmission [that] includes a hub axle, a drive member rotatably mounted around the hub axle, a hub body rotatably mounted around the hub axle, and a planetary gear mechanism coupled between the drive member and the hub body for communicating rotational force from the drive member to the hub body through multiple rotational force transmission paths. The planetary gear mechanism includes a planet gear supported by a planet gear rack for rotation around the hub axle, and a ring gear engaging the planet gear. The ring gear includes a transmission pawl that can be displaced between a first position for transmitting rotational motion between the ring gear and the hub body and a second position for inhibiting the transmission of rotational motion between the ring gear and the hub body. A clutch is mounted around the hub axle, wherein the clutch is movable in the direction of a longitudinal axis of the hub axle for selecting a rotational force transmission path through the planetary gear mechanism and for selectively operating the transmission pawl. The clutch includes a first clutch member and a second clutch member capable of movement relative to each other in the direction of the axis of the hub axle. The first clutch member and the second clutch member move relative to each other in the direction of the axis of the hub axle when the drive member rotates in a first rotational direction for causing the transmission pawl to be in the first position for transmitting rotational motion between the ring gear and the hub body.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,136 discloses an auxiliary magnetic motor (AMM) [that] comprises a fixed ring formed of a multi-layer flat silicon steel plate with a plurality of coils formed thereon, the fixed ring being fixedly supported within a motor case. The AMM also comprises at appropriate positions on the fixed ring at least three Hall effect IC sensors for sensing and producing a switching sequence signal for the fixed ring. The motor case center connects to one end of the axle of the bicycle wheel to be driven. The AMM further comprises a flat rotating plate having an outer ring portion having formed thereon a plurality of magnetic elements. Matching speed sensor elements are appropriately located respectively on the motor case and the cover case to sense and feedback the rotational speed of the wheel to a programmable control circuit, so as to actuate a motor control circuit which provides a three phase signal to the fixed ring to magnetically actuate the rotation of the rotating plate, thereby driving the wheel through various linkages and a gear mechanism.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,304 discloses a reverse drive apparatus for a motorcycle is disclosed. The apparatus (10) includes a drive wheel (12) for releasably engaging a wheel (15) of the motorcycle (11). The drive wheel (12) is driven by an electric motor (16) which is powered by the motorcycle's battery. Support means (20) are provided for securing the electric motor (16) to a stationary portion, preferably the frame (22), of the motorcycle (11). The support means (20) include means for selectively moving the drive wheel (12) into and out of engagement with the driven wheel (15) of the motorcycle. This reference discloses an alternate means by which a reverse drive is added to a motorcycle, wherein an additional drive wheel is mounted to the motorcycle that is used to drive the rear wheel in reverse.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,113 discloses apparatus . . . for use in a vehicle having a forward motion transmission operatively connected between an engine and the output shaft connecting the drive wheel and a reverse drive mechanism arranged to be operatively connected to the output shaft for driving the vehicle in reverse. A speed change shift device is arranged to operate the forward motion transmission and the reverse drive mechanism so as to prevent simultaneous operation of the two apparatus.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,695 discloses a reverse drive mechanism for attachment to a motorcycle having two wheels, an engine and transmission for driving same in conventional fashion. The reverse drive mechanism has an electric motor which is separately energized and will, through slip coupling friction structure, drive a friction drive wheel engaged with the tire on the rear wheel of the motorcycle. Appropriate energizing and limit switches are associated with this reverse drive mechanism for safety and ease of use thereof.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,421 discloses a two speed motorcycle hub transmission in which the wheel may be driven at a one to one, or at a lower speed by a sliding clutch changing the drive from having the wheel locked to the drive shaft, to a planetary system the drive shaft driving the sun gear. This reference discloses one potential mechanism by which a planetary gear mechanism may be engaged and disengaged.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,483 discloses a power transmission incorporating planetary gearing with its sun gear connected to the input, and its internal gear connected to the output. An expansible inertia clutch comprising resilient means far absorbing shocks when reversing is incorporated between input and output. A brake is connected to the planet gear carrier and reversing is obtained by the application of said brake.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,832 discloses a reversing gear of the planetary type wherein a synchronizer is employed for both the clutching and the braking means.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application US20120028751 A1 discloses a shift mechanism for a transmission comprising a planetary gear transmission, a shift cam engaged with a planetary gear assembly in the planetary gear transmission, the shift cam having a shift cam stop, a rotatable cable ring connected to a moveable cable, the cable ring comprising a ramped portion, a rotatable ramped ring, the ramped ring comprising a ramped portion cooperatively engaged with the cable ring ramped portion, and further the ramped ring having a stop cooperatively engagable with the shift cam stop, a rotation of the cable ring urges the ramped ring a predetermined distance in a direction normal to the plane of rotation of the cable ring, the shaft cam held against rotation by engagement with the ramped ring, and at which predetermined distance the ramped ring is allowed to rotate with the cable ring simultaneous with the axial movement of the ramped ring, and a spring connected between the cable ring and the shift cam, the shaft cam reacting to the spring force rotates upon rotation of the ramped ring by an amount of rotation that is limited by engagement of the shift cam stop with the ramped ring stop and during which rotation of the shaft cam the transmission shifts gears.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application US20100267508 A1 discloses a direct drive electric shift two speed planetary gearbox using a linear actuator to engage selectively the ring gear either to the housing or to the carrier by means of a synchronizing clutch to provide a low speed mode, a neutral mode, and a high speed mode of operation resulting in significant fuel efficiencies.
The reverse gear mechanisms provided in the foregoing examples are complicated, expensive, introduce new components and/or have a negative effect on the forward operation of the drive. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,001,862 B2 introduces a transmission modification. U.S. Pat. No. 7,952,305 B2 introduces a separate electric motor that is used to provide reverse power. Only one reference, U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,636 B1 (the '636 Patent”), discloses replacing the existing sheave or sprocket with a replacement that is connected to a planetary gear mechanism for providing reverse power. However, the '636 Patent teaches a device, in two different embodiments, that is implemented by “locking” and “unlocking” the planetary gear mechanism. With the '636 Patent, the idea is to “lock” the planetary gear mechanism such that the sun gear, planet gears and outer ring gear are all locked with respect to each other and function as one single wheel delivering rotational force in the forward direction. In the unlocked position, the planet gears are free to rotate such that the sun gear rotates opposite to the outer ring gear delivering opposite rotational force. Operationally, the sun gear is mechanically attached to the wheel and is thus always required for operation, either forward or reverse. The only difference is whether the sun gear is free to move independent of the planet gears or not. The device of the present invention does not contemplate this operation. The device of the present invention teaches a shuttle system allowing the user to choose which gear package, the forward or the reverse, is in use at any one time. When in normal forward mode, the operation does not involve the planetary gear assembly at all. In reverse mode, the planet gears merely rotate with respect to each other to allow the outer ring and sun gear to rotate opposite providing reverse force when the sun gear becomes operationally connected, but not directly connected to the hub through the shuttle mechanism. It will be appreciated by one of skill in the art, that this simple shuttle mechanism, and the ability to choose which gear package to implement, and the idle nature of the reverse gear mechanism when not in use is a significant improvement over the prior art with many distinct advantages. For example, in the present invention, there is no planet gear “locking” mechanism required to deliver normal forward rotational force that will inherently create friction and drag reducing gas mileage and power and creating parts that will wear and need replacement just to continue normal operation in the forward direction. Moreover, it will be appreciated by those with skill in the art, the potential negative effects such a locking mechanism may have on the stability of operation when sudden reduction of transmission power is effected by such maneuvers as removing all throttle when going downhill or sudden braking, and the like. Additionally, since the sun gear is never directly connected to the hub or wheel and is only in use and operationally connected during reverse operation, unnecessary wear and tear on the central power reversing component, i.e., the planetary gear package, is avoided.
Thus, all of the disclosed references provide devices that are complicated, expensive, introduce extra components, impede the normal existing operation of the drive power, and/or create instability in some typical normal operation of the power of the device to which it is attached creating potentially dangerous situations, and as such, fail to provide a suitable reverse drive mechanism that is reliable, inexpensive, simple, simple to install, and does not affect the normal existing forward power of the existing drive in any way. Therefore, there exists a need to provide a reverse mechanism that is reliable, inexpensive, simple, simple to install and does not have any effect, either in reducing gas mileage, power, wearability, safety, or any other negative effect on the existing forward power to the drive.
The present invention solves the problems encountered in the art by providing a device that attaches to a hub of a drive mechanism that teaches a shuttle mechanism that sequentially disengages a forward drive power and then, and only then, engages a planetary gear package which results in a reverse output of power to the drive mechanism. It is to be appreciated that the device of the present invention teaches a reverse gear package that is blind to the normal operation of the drive. That is, when not engaged, the planetary gear components are not moving or operationally connected in any way to the forward drive components and cannot possibly have any negative effects. The vehicle to which the device of the present invention is attached does not require any modification beyond replacing the hub attachment as specifically and described in detail herein and adding a means to engage and/or disengage the planetary gear package. Since the outer pulley interface exactly mirrors the original pulley interface which it replaces and transfers force and RPM's to the hub mounting plate in exactly the same way as it provided prior to installation of this device, operationally, the forward drive power of the original configuration is maintained.